SW The Nadir Chronicle Book1:Theft Before Doomsday
by wilkem18
Summary: Pre NJO. The Millenium Falcon has been stolen and a new sith lord,Darth Nadir, seems to be responsible. Can he, and his super weapon the Nespis X, be stopped before it is too late?
1. Prologue

AN:I own none of the characters of Star Wars except my own creations.

Filop Sein stared out of the view screen from the pilot seat of the _Millennium Falcon _into the stars of surrounding space. He had pulled off the heist that he had been asked to pull off. His master, Darth Nadir, would be pleased with his success, for now he could return to his Sith training.

You see, Filop was of force potential and Nadir had promised him that as soon as he stole the ship of Han Solo, he would train him in the ways of the Sith. Nadir had sworn this to Filop, and Filop was one to not forget a promise.

"I will train you," Nadir had said, "Just as my master, Darth Vader, trained me. And you shall become a powerful Sith lord just as he was."

Filop laughed gleefully to himself. How he would have loved to see the face of Solo when he awoke in the morning to find that his ship was gone from it's hangar, but oh well. He had more important things to think about. On the other side of the galaxy, Darth Nadir had built a powerful weapon. More powerful than the Death Star ever was, and one that would strike fear into the entire republic: the Nespis X.

"I'll be here again soon," Filop said aloud as he flipped the levers and disappeared into hyperspace.

AN: Kind of short, I know, but there will be more if I get some good reviews. I promise.


	2. Vision

Jaina Solo sat up quickly, her dreams forgotten as she let loose a terrified yelp. Her brother Jacen rushed in from the neighboring room.

"Quiet," he said to her. "It's really early. You'll wake everyone up."

She looked at him. "Didn't you see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it," Jacen said nodding, "but I have no idea what it means."

"Obviously, a planet somewhere in the galaxy was destroyed because of that beam of energy."

"Did you see the writing on its hull," Jacen asked, "because I didn't see it."

"It said 'Nespis' whatever that means," she said with a sigh as her head drooped forward. Suddenly she sat up straight again. "We need to tell Uncle Luke right away about our vision."

"Come off it, Jaina," Jacen said. If we saw it, I can almost bet that Master Skywalker saw it to."

"You never do know though, do you," she said as she jumped out of bed. "I am going to go see him right now." She stepped through the doorway into the hall…

…And was immediately thrown back by a tall, thin man in a Jedi robe. Master Skywalker.

"Did you two see the vision," Luke asked them.

"Yeah," Jaina said. "I was just coming to see you about it."

"What about your brother, Anakin?"

"I don't know," Jacen jumped in. "He's back on Coruscant with mom and dad. He left earlier today."

"Come on then," said Luke. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Why," Jaina asked. "Are we going somewhere?"

"You bet we are," he said. "If what I saw is correct, we need to alert Leia and Han immediately.

_Coruscant_

The sun was just starting to rise when a knock came upon the door of Han and Leia. Anakin, who had awakened early, was the first to the door. He saw a tall man standing there.

"Excuse me, Anakin, but is your father, General Solo, here?"  
"Yeah, Should I go get him?"

"Yes, tell him it is very important that he come here immediately."

Anakin rushed down the hall of the suite to his parents' room. He entered and went to the bedside. "Dad, one of the hangar guards is here to see you. He says it is important."

"What could be so important," said Han, "that it concerns my attention on my day off." He sighed and then rolled out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and went out to the guard.

"General Solo," the guard asked bowing.

"Yeah," said Han in between yawns.

"I have some bad news concerning your ship. Late last night, a man that we have already identified as Filop Sein broke into the hangar and stole your ship. He disappeared into hyperspace not to long after, headed for a outer system, we believe."

"You mean she's gone," Han said unbelievingly. He turned around quickly and went back down the hall. He reemerged ten minutes later with his holster around his waist, and Chewbacca following him with his bow caster. "I need a ship," Han said to the guard.

"What are you going to do," the guard asked.

"Simple," Han said as he stood there. "I'm going after her."

_The Lunar Quadrant_

Near the edge of the galaxy, there lay the Lunar Quadrant. "_The perfect place to hide,"_ thought Filop Sein as he came out of hyperspace. Very few people knew of this place. It was here that Darth Nadir had gathered the imperial remnants to build the Nespis X, to prepare for a fiery rain of death.

The first test of this weapon had just taken place as Filop came in from out of hyperspace. The nearby planet of Bulop had been blown away. It was an empty planet, so no lives were lost, but plenty of lives would be lost in due time. His master had promised that.

He landed the ship at the docking bay of the Lunar Quadrant Station, or LQS. The LQS had been abandoned years ago when a horrible gas leak had taken place. Now, it was the center of operations for the imperial remnant.

Two storm troopers greeted him. "Master Nadir wants to see you right away, Sein," They said in unison.

"No problem," Filop said aloud as he walked past them and into the complex. He knew that now, his true training as a Sith would begin.

Filop entered the chambers of Darth Nadir. "You wished to see me, Master?"

"Yes," he said in his hoarse voice. He had his hood pulled up, hiding his face in the dimly lit room. "Did you get the ship?"

"Yes master, I did."

"Excellent. Soon the Nespis X will be complete, and we can begin our rule over the galaxy."

What about the Jedi known as Skywalker," Filop asked curiously.

"Little does he know that he has an enemy inside of him, and soon it will be revealed."


	3. Beginning

_Coruscant, Solo Suite_

Leia awoke ten minutes after the departure of her husband to find it very quiet in the suite. She crawled out of the bed and went into the lounge to see if anyone was there. She eventually found Anakin in his room on his computer.

"What you up to, Anakin?"

"Hard at work," he said. "I've got to get this thing to work by the end of the day, or I won't be able to contact Dad and Chewie."

"Where is Dad and Chewie anyway," she asked.

"Oh," Anakin said sheepishly. "Didn't dad tell you? Someone stole the _Falcon _last night and Dad and Chewie took C-3PO and went after it."

"If the _Falcon _was stolen, how are they going to go after it?"

"They said something about renting a ship from the public shipyards."

"I wish your father would tell me these things before he just runs off," she said as she headed back down the hall.

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck her abdomen. She fell to the ground, more in shock than in pain. She felt sick as she crawled back through the bedroom door, where she fell upon the bed in pain. Screaming for Anakin to call a medical droid.

_Coruscant, Public Shipyards_

"It's the fastest ship on all of Coruscant," the owner of the public shipyards said to Han as he examined the ship.

"My old ship was the fastest," said Han quietly, "And she will be as soon as I get back with her."

"Roar," Chewie said.

"Master Solo," C-3PO said in his prissy voice. "Might I remind you that we are at an obligation to return this ship as soon as we finish with it."

"I know, Threepio. What did you say its name was? My friend Chewbacca would like to know."

"The ship is called the _Silver Hawk_, and…" the owner stopped and stared. "Well, bless my soul, if it isn't General Solo of the Republic. Tell me, what are you doing in a public shipyard? Why not take one of the ships of the fleet?"

"I need something inconspicuous to go and find my ship. Something that won't draw much attention. Something like this _Silver Hawk_. How much is rent on it?"

"200 hundred republic credits," he said. "But don't you want something a little bit more modern. Something with a few more features."

"No," Han said. "He handed over the credits. "We'll take it."

"Very well, then," said the owner in a flustered voice. "If that's really what you want, then she's all yours." He turned and walked back to his office, counting the credits.

"I suppose you will not be needing my services any longer, Master Solo," Threepio asked.

"Shut it, Goldenrod. You're coming along with us."

"Oh dear. I was afraid you would say that."

The three of them boarded the ship. "It's in extremely good order for being in one of the public shipyards," Threepio mentioned.

"Let's go," Han said. "I don't want our little friend to get to far away, and we have another stop we have to make before we can go right after him."

"Oh dear, it isn't Tatooine is it?"

"Roar," Chewie growled in a concerned voice.

"No, no, no," Han assured them. "We're going to Bespin to visit an old friend of mine. You might remember him, Goldenrod. His name's Lando."

_Skywalker Traverse Shuttle_

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker continued to pilot his ship towards Coruscant and to his sister Leia. As they flew along, a sharp pain came into the back of Luke's mind that made him lose the train of his thought. A small cruel voice echoed in the back of his head.

_Let me out to the air._

No, thought Luke. I must be just imagining things.

_Let me exit this dormant shell. The time of the dark side has arrived._

"I got to stop this," Luke said aloud.

_It is impossible to resist. _The voice in his head continued. _You do not know the true power of the dark side. It lives and breathes within you._

I am not the dark side. The dark side is dead with the emperor. There is no dark side anymore. The voice stopped.

Luke let out a sigh of relief, as the ship sped onward towards Coruscant.

_The Lunar Quadrant_

"Soon," Darth Nadir said, "I will have complete control of the one they call Jedi Master Skywalker. He can barely resist the power of the dark side now. It will not be long."


	4. Shroud of Darkness

_Skywalker Traverse Shuttle_

Luke set the ship on autopilot and walked back to where Jacen and Jaina were sitting in the back.

"Well," he said, "at least I'm over that now."

"Over what, Uncle Luke," they both asked, sounding concerned.

"I was just imagining stuff in my head. It's this lack of sleep due to the vision we shared." They all three laughed. "Don't worry," he said. In another few hours, we will be on Coruscant and you guys will get to see your family." Luke left and headed back to the pilot seat.

"What was that about," Jacen asked as the door shut. "He seemed to be bothered by something."

"Yeah," said Jaina. "I noticed. What do you suppose it is?"

"Probably nothing," Jacen said with a shrug, "But I sure am tired. How about a little shut eye before we arrive home."

"Good idea," Jaina said as they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Dreams and visions returned to Jaina's head as she slept; only they were different this time. In these visions, Master Luke appeared to be bowing before tall thin man in a black robe who sat on a throne inside a great black ship. She soon saw, as well, that the shuttle was the same as before: Nespis. She woke up once again, screaming.

_Coruscant_

Doctors had just left the suite of Han and Leia Solo, with an unconscious Leia being taken to the medical center. Anakin was with his mother the entire way, helping out however he could.

Medical droids stood all around her, running tests of all sorts trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Anakin knew he had to find his dad, and fast. This whole thing could be very serious, and he didn't want to be the only one on all of Coruscant to be there for it.

_Skywalker Traverse Shuttle_

"_I will be released to the air_," the voice inside Luke's head said again.

Luke gripped at his head, trying to get rid of that raspy voice that plagued him. "I am not the dark side," he said aloud.

"_Your father was as are you,_" the voice continued. "_You will become part of the dark side, just like your father before you._"

"I will join the dark side, like my father before me," Luke repeated, as if he was in a trance.

"_You will go to the Lunar Quadrant and shall fall on your knees before the high dark lord, Darth Nadir._"

"I will go to the Lunar Quadr…"

A scream filled Luke's ears. He immediately awoke from the trance he had been in and rushed down the halls of the ship. He soon came upon Jaina, who lay on the ground in fear. She looked up at Luke with fearful eyes, and screamed again.

Luke could do nothing to calm her. He did not know that she saw a great shroud of darkness upon his head. A shroud that slowly descended inwards to his very soul.

"Jaina," Luke whispered calmly, using an old calming technique. "Calm down, Jaina. It was only a nightmare."

She stopped screaming. Her eyes, brown like her mother's, were nearly on the edge of tears. "You taught us, Uncle Luke to fight the dark side, not embrace it. I see only darkness in your eyes, now," she stated firmly.

Luke fell to the darkness within. "You dare insult me, pathetic Jedi," he yelled angrily. "I should punish you for the insult to a great master of the force, such as myself."

"Where is Uncle Luke," she yelled back, "and what have you done with him."

"I am still your uncle Jaina, that has not changed. The only thing that has changed is our destination."

He turned and started out of the room. Jaina followed behind. "I thought we were going to…"

Luke spun on his feet and sent blue lightning surging from his fingertips. They caught Jaina in the chest and she was then flung backwards into the wall. Jacen was awaken by this sound, and soon rushed into the hall. He charged at Luke, cursing, but soon fell victim to the same electrical force.

Luke walked towards there unconscious bodies, and made them to levitate through the ship and into the cargo bay. He then locked the doors and headed for the front of the ship, to change course.


	5. Sith Spirit

_The Lunar Quadrant_

Darth Nadir was happy for once in his life. Ever since the death of his master, Darth Vader, he had often been cruel and mournful. Now he was glad of his accomplishments. He had successfully turned the son of Vader to the dark side, and he was on his way, with the Solo twins as well. This would be a good day for the Sith and for the Empire.

"Filop," Nadir called using his brain waves. "You are no longer needed, here. You are useless to me."

The reply back was a weak one, but it was there. "But master, I have only begun to learn how to use my powers. I wish to learn more. Tell me how to learn more."

"I do not put up with beggars. You are useless, and you shall die." Nadir summoned the power of the force and soon saw a great spirit before him. The spirit of the Emperor himself. "You have done well, apprentice of Vader."

"I thank thee, o great one," Nadir said bowing.

"What you have asked to be done, is now done," the emperor said. "The man called Filop Sein is now, no more than a memory." With that, the spirit of the Emperor vanished away.


	6. Involvement of Lando

Bespin 

After the landing of the Silver Hawk, Han, Chewie, and Threepio had set off to find Lando. When they found him, he welcomed them into his newest suite in Cloud City.

"So, what brings you back to Cloud City, Old buddy," Lando asked. " I thought you had had enough of our wonderful city here."

"I'm not here for a vacation. I'm here because my ship has been stolen."

Lando went serious with this statement. "You can't possibly think that I stole the _Falcon,_ can you?"

"Did I accuse you of anything, Lando," Han asked. "I already know who stole the _Falcon_, anyway. I just need to get my hands on him."

"Who stole the _Falcon _anyway?"

"Some guy named Filop Sein. Don't ask me who he is, all I know is that he has my ship, and he needs to get it back to me. I know nothing about him otherwise."

"So, if he has it, why are you all here?"

"We want you to come along with us." Han nodded towards Chewie who pulled out his bow caster and aimed it at Lando.

"Hey easy," Lando said, putting his hands up in the air. "You win, I'll go with you. I love that ship just as much as you do."

"This is quite splendid," Threepio said. "Would you mind General Solo if I remained here in Cloud City for you?"

"I don't think so, Goldenrod," Han replied after a long roar from Chewie. "We ain't finished with you yet."

_Cargo Bay of Skywalker Traverse Shuttle_

Jacen and Jaina awoke from their state of unconsciousness feeling a great amount of pain due to the powerful force lightning that Luke had pelted at them. Jacen was probably more stunned than Jaina was, however. He had never seen Luke throw blue electricity before.

Jacen stood up and looked around the empty cargo bay.

"I didn't know that Uncle Luke could do that," Jacen said as he helped Jaina to her feet.

"He couldn't before," she said, "but he can now."

"How could he have gained such powers so quickly," Jacen asked. "No one can become that powerful in the force in so short a time."

"Jacen," Jaina said quietly. "Uncle Luke has fallen to the dark side. He is no longer a Jedi, but a Sith. That is why he tried to kill us when we tried to stop him."

"Do you think we are still headed for Coruscant," Jacen asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"I have a feeling," Jaina said, "that we may never see Coruscant again."

_Coruscant_

Anakin slept with strange dreams and visions floating around in his head. Visions he could barely understand, but yet continued to see. When he finally did awake, he decided he should probably get a hold of dad with the news about mom. He used his comlink and got a hold of the _Silver Hawk._

"Dad, It's Anakin. Can you here me?"

"I hear you, son," Han's voice carried over the line. "How's everything with you and Leia?"

"Mom's in the hospital with an illness," Anakin stated slowly.

The other side of the line was quiet for a while. Then: "What about you?"

"Well, I've been having these weird visions of a place called the Lunar Quadrant. Uncle Luke, Jacen, and Jaina are there."

"What else did you see," Han asked with some anticipation in his voice.

"There was a large shuttle with the word, Nespis, written on the side. Inside one of the hangars on this ship was your ship, dad."

Han nearly jumped with excitement. He said goodbye to Anakin and rushed to the pilot's seat.

"Easy Han, what's your rush," Lando asked as he was nearly shoved into the wall.

"Anakin saw the _Falcon_. He said it was in a place called the Lunar Quadrant. We need to get there."

"Whoa," Lando said. "He must have been dreaming. As far as I know, there is no such place as the Lunar Quadrant."

"We'll soon find out. We need to go find ole Rekk. He knows everything about where stuff is in space. If anyone knows if there is a Lunar Quadrant, he will."


End file.
